


She is seen as...

by ICantReadEnoughFanFiction



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, I wrote this a long time ago, Poem Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction/pseuds/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction
Summary: I found this poem I wrote a few years ago when I was in a bad place. I don't really like it but I thought I would share it with the world anonymously.





	She is seen as...

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, it's pretty bad. At least in my opinion. And this was all from my point of view while I was going through a bad time so I apologize for the angst.

 

Her mother sees a girl who will  _ never be as good as her older sister _

Her mother sees her self harm scars as  _ a  _ _ plea for attention _

Her mother sees her as  _ not ugly but not pretty _

Her mother sees her scars as  _ acts of boredom _

 

Her brother will only ever see her as a  _ cutter _

Her brother sees her as _an_ _ embarrassment _

Her brother sees her as  _ fat _

Her brother sees her as  _ the ugly one _

Her brother sees her as  _weird and_ _crazy_

 

Her sister sees her as someone who  _ used to hurt _

Her sister sees her as  _boy crazy_

Her sister sees her as  _ annoying _

Her sister sees her as  _ careless _

 

Her family sees her as  _ “pretty” _

Her family sees her as  _ weird _

Her family sees her as  _ successful if she stopped idolizing boys in a band _ __   
  


She sees her as  _ decent _

She sees her as  _ the girl who can’t do anything right _

She sees her as _the one who_ used _to be worthy of their friendship_

She sees her as _the girl who_ used _to be pretty_

 

He sees her as  _ a girl who hates hersel f _

He sees her as  _ one who deserves pity _

He sees her as  _ broken _

He sees her as  _ sad _

He sees her as  _ too typical  _

He sees her as  _ too mental _

 

Teachers see her as  _ someone with potential _

Teachers see her as  _ smart because she is in advanced classes _

Teachers see her as  _ an attention seeker  _

 

Classmates see her as  _ annoying _

Classmates see her as  _ ugly _

Classmates see her as  _ emo _

Classmates see her as  _ shallow _

 

Her readers see her as  _ untalented _

Her readers see her as  _ uneducated  _

Her readers see her as  _ depressed  _

Her readers see her  _ in need of help _

 

Strangers see her as  _ weird looking _

Strangers see her as  _ depressed _

Strangers see her as  _ gothic _

Strangers see her as  _ crazy _

Strangers see her as  _ annoying _

Stranger see her as  _ too open _

 

Adults see her as  _ childish _

Adults see her as  _ a liar _

Adults see her as  _ someone who wants attention _

Adults see her as  _ loud _

 

Because of this:

She sees herself as  _ fat _

She sees herself as  _ worthless _

She sees herself as  _ annoying _

She sees herself as  _ a waste of space _

She sees herself as  _ annoying _

She sees herself as  _ ugly _

She sees herself as  _ a screw-up _

She sees herself as  _ alone _

 

She used to see herself as  _ happy _

She used to see herself as  _ excitable _

She used to see herself as  _ smart _

She used to think of herself as  _ talented _

She used to think she was  _ normal _

 

She really is  _ depressed _

She really is  _ broken _

She really is  _ in love _

She really is  _ dedicated _

She really is  _ trusting _

She really is  _ trying her best _

She really is  _ crying _

She really is  _ scared _

She really is  _ in need _

She really is  _ giving everything she is to everyone around her _

She really is  _ shy _

She really is  _ extroverted _

She really is  _ tired _

She really is  _ sorry _

She really is  _ hiding _

She really is  _ confused _

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a few years ago when I first started writing both fan fiction and a few original works (it all kind of sucked) 
> 
> Thanks for reading, all feedback is welcome.


End file.
